


Girls Girls Girls Night

by camichats



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F, First Meetings, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Jackie goes to a strip club after a rough day, and stumbles upon the most gorgeous woman in the world. Well, maybe second, after herself of course.





	Girls Girls Girls Night

Jackie was having a hard night following a tough as shit day. The sort of night where she wanted to call up Hyde and get wasted with someone who-- despite the amount of shit he talked-- wouldn't judge her. Of course she'd texted him and he hadn't responded, which probably meant he was already getting laid for the night. On the one hand, good for him. On the other hand, fuck him she wanted someone to be miserable around. 

It was the only excuse she had for actually pulling into the parking lot of a club that had a neon sign proclaiming 'Girls! Girls! Girls!' in flashing neon. There would be gross men everywhere, but, more importantly, there would be almost-naked as well as completely naked gorgeous women that she was allowed to ogle. And if she paid them a little extra, she'd even be encouraged to ogle. 

Jackie shoved some money in the bouncer's hand when he made an aborted attempt to pause her and kept on going. No doubt he'd started on reflex and then been taken aback. Jackie was well aware that, with her hair and make up fully done and wearing a professional outfit, she didn't really fit in with the idea he had about lesbians who would actually walk into a strip club. Well fuck that. She was horny, and if nothing else, this would get her drunk. The club was busy, but it was obviously just the beginning of the night. All the spots in front of the stage were taken, so she scanned for a free table with an acceptable view. 

She found a seat and ordered a fruity cocktail when a waitress came up to her. The dancer up there must have just finished her act, because she was grabbing discarded pieces of clothing and giving a final wink to the crowd as she sashayed off stage and into the back. She was pretty, but she had dark her and for as vain as Jackie was, she wanted to be the one with dark hair in the relationship-- yes, even in her fantasies. 

Jackie straightened in her chair when the next dancer came onto the stage, already swaying her hips to the music. She was gorgeous. High cheekbones, a defined jaw, and full lips paired with a voluptuous body, and Jackie was gone long before she noticed that the woman had red hair. Admittedly it was a stupidly picky opinion back from high school, but she'd never met anyone that made her change her mind so completely that red hair was gorgeous. 

She was so transfixed that she didn't notice the waitress sliding her drink on the table and leaving again. 

Jackie would like to think that she'd come a long way in not being so shallow-- shut up Hyde-- but she was fifty percent in love and a hundred and ten percent in lust by the time the new dancer laid a hand on the pole. She was wearing a thong, which obviously showed off her magnificent ass, but the front was so flimsy that Jackie could practically see her labia through it. The bra was see through-- probably why she didn't take it off part of the way through her first routine-- showing off a delightful curve and peaked nipples. The spotlight shined so bright it was obscene, making the scraps of clothing more sensual than if she'd been naked. 

It wasn't until the goddess walked off stage that Jackie realized how wet she was, and she scowled, taking large gulps of her drink as if that would help cool her down. Unsurprisingly, it didn't. She glared at the empty drink, and the waitress came back. "Another?" 

"You read my mind." She put the empty glass on the offered tray and turned back to the stage. The other dancers were good, no question, but Jackie kept an eye out for the Amazon in case she started working the floor. 

She took her second drink much slower, no longer wanting to get so drunk she couldn't remember the rest of the night. She wanted a lap dance from the (second) most beautiful girl in the world, and damn everything else that might happen to her, because at least she'd have this. 

She just about jumped out of her chair in excitement when she saw Miss Legs step onto the floor. She'd left the bra off, but she was wearing panties that covered slightly more of her ass than the thong had. She looked just as fantastic here as she did on stage, and Jackie licked her lips as she worked up the nerve to proposition her. 

It was the easiest thing in the world when she smiled at Jackie, and Jackie's heart skipped a beat. She climbed on top, straddling her like it didn't make a difference that she was a woman and not a man. Then again, to her, it probably didn't make a lick of difference. 

Jackie paid and tipped handsomely, sliding her her number just in case. 

* * *

Jackie got a call that afternoon, and she answered without looking, assuming it was Steven wanting to meet up and have a bitch fest-- even if he refused to call it that. "What's up dude?" 

"Uh," came a distinctly feminine voice. 

"Sorry!" Jackie said immediately. "I thought you were someone else. Who is this?" 

"Donna," she said hesitantly, "from the... club last night? You gave me your number?" 

Jackie straightened suddenly, accidentally dislodging the romance book she'd been reading. "Yes! Oh my god I didn't think you'd actually call, but can I just say that I'm super happy you did? Cause you're gorgeous. Like, cover of a magazine gorgeous, and I normally don't admit that sort of thing to other people's faces." 

Donna gave a startled laugh. "Thanks, I think. Listen, I work tonight, but did you want to go out for lunch? Or maybe-- wait no, I've got class Monday. Umm what about--" 

"Lunch is fine," Jackie said, getting to her feet so she could start getting ready. She hadn't planned on leaving the house today; she wasn't at all prepared. 

"Great," Donna said, and Jackie could hear the grin in her voice. "Is the Hub fine?" 

Jackie wrinkled her nose, but it was more on principle than taste because they had tasty fries. "Yep, sounds great. What do you say, two hours from now?" It wouldn't give her hair time to set, so she'd have to pull it back. She sighed internally; the sacrifices that had to be made for pretty girls. 

"Two hours is good. Try to recognize me with me clothes on," she joked. 

"Don't worry, I spent an equal amount of time staring at your face as I did your thighs." 

Donna laughed again, already sounding more comfortable. "Good to know." 


End file.
